


You're crazy, you know that?

by Scarlett_Grant



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), roisa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pancakes, Roisa, i can't write something without angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Grant/pseuds/Scarlett_Grant
Summary: Rose has a bad dream because she's still not over everything that has happened in her past.But of course, Luisa is there for her.
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You're crazy, you know that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Roisa fanfic, and I absolutely enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it too :)

,,No please, Luisa don’t leave me.’’

Rose tried to run after Luisa, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t able to move her body.   
She was paralyzed. It felt like this type of nightmare where you really, really need to run but you can’t.   
Your legs won’t move while your mind is racing.   
That’s what was happening to Rose at this moment.

,,You know that I have to Rose. And I also want to; you’re not so good to me after all.   
I never really loved you. You know it too. I just wanted something that my father had, to show him, and mostly myself, that I am worth it.   
Even to proof that I’m better then he is…or was.’’

An evil grin started to spread across Luisa’s lips. She picked her belongings up from the floor and slowly but surely walked to the door.   
Her brown eyes were still locked with Rose’s blue eyes. She felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
They both know that Luisa only had to look into Rose’s eye’s and fireworks started to explode all over her body. Like at the time they first met and made love over and over again in the pool. But that’s gone now.   
There’s nothing left.

A tear started to drop from Rose’s left eye. And then another one. And another one.  
She never cried. Never. But Luisa could make her cry all the time.   
She would cry and show people her weakness only to know that she would be with Luisa for the rest of her life. 

,,No one’s ever going to love you Rose. No one wants to run away with you.   
You’re so selfish that you can’t even put the love of your life over your drug business.   
You just have to go on with your life as a Sociopath.’’

She slowed her steps down. She saw that Rose was suffering, but she didn’t really care.   
After all, Luisa had to suffer almost a decade just to see Rose marrying her dad, being put away in a mental institution by Rose herself that denied that they had an affair, loosing the trust of the only family left, Rose killing her father and much more.   
She didn’t want to think about it right now.  
Rose deserved it.

,,Don’t to this to me. Luisa please! You know that ours is the greatest love story ever told.   
Everyone should see it. I-…I want to go out and be able to show everyone that I’m so madly... in love with you.   
I want to go to…cute dinner dates with you. I want to go to the cinema with you and hold your hand all the time and share extremely buttery popcorns.   
I want to wake up next to you every morning and see the sun hugging your perfect figure.   
I even thought about having kids with you. Just imagine having a little baby. Being able to hold something that is ours.   
Luisa I love you. Please. Please! Don’t go.’’

,,You don’t deserve being loved!’’

And with that, Luisa was out of the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Rose! ROSE!’’

,,No Luisa don’t leave I’m so sorry!’’

,,Rose! Hey, Rose! Wake up. Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here with you.’’

Luisa held the screaming Rose back, because she seemed to jump out of the bed and seriously injure herself.   
She had to put both her arms around Rose’s waist to actually hold her back.  
Rose still seemed very tangled up in her dream. The sheets where damp because Rose sweated so much.   
Her red hair was damp too and all tangled up and spread out across the white pillow.   
Her whole body was shaking.

,,Hey, Rose!’’

Luisa started to worry about Rose. It wasn’t the first time by far that Rose had a bad dream, but this one seamed to be the worst one so far.

Rose tried to jump up again, her whole body was twitching. 

,, Rose, do you hear me? You have to wake up. Seriously!’’

Luisa started to brush the hair out of Rose’s face. Her face was cold and her brows were furrowed in worry.   
Luisa’s fingers started to trail Rose’s back up and down. She grabbed Rose’s face with the other hand and gently brushed her lips over Rose’s.   
Rose still smelled like sleep and Luisa loved the taste. 

She started to whisper in Rose’s ear.

,,Hey, Rose. I guess you had a bad dream huh? I’m so, so sorry for that. I wish I could make it stop.   
Whatever happened, it’s not real. Do you know where you are? You are in Connecticut.   
We decided to move here and live a laid back life in a big house deep in the woods. We love it here. The rest doesn’t matter.   
Your past doesn’t matter. We can focus on us and on the future now.   
It’s going to be fine.’’

Luisa brushed another strand of red hair behind Rose’s ear.

Rose’s breath got steadier, slowly but surely. She slowly opened her eyes. 

,, Hey Babe, you’re awake. I’m so glad.’’

,,I- I don’t know wh-.‘’

All of a sudden, Rose broke down. She was shaking from sobbing so hard.   
She fell right into Luisa’s arms.

,,Shhh, I know it’s hard and I’m so sorry. I hate seeing you suffer night for night. It breaks my heart.   
Do you mind telling me what happened? You don’t have to of course, but it might help.’’

,,I don’t mind.’’

Her voice was still hoarse from sleeping and the crying right after.

,,We were in this room and…and you said really bad things to me and I wasn’t able to run after you and stop you.’’

,,Do you want to tell me what kind of things I said to you?’’

,,I-…Okay. You said things like you never loved me and you only slept with me to show your father you were worth it too and no one is ever going to love me, and no one will run away with me. You also said that I was selfish for putting my drug business over the love of my life.  
You told me that I would have to go on living my life as a sociopath. And then I started to cry and tell you all the little cute things that I would want to do with you.   
But then you walked out and told me that I don’t deserved being loved.’’

Rose started to cry again. Luisa started crying too, she had no idea how she should deal with the situation.

She started to slightly brush Rose’s hair and placing kisses all over her face. She could feel how Rose relaxed. 

,,I-…I’m…wow. I’m so, so sorry my love. I would never do that, and I hope you know it.   
I love you and I will never hurt you. Do you hear me? Never! Is there anything I can do for you?   
Do you want a glass of water or something to eat? I could also prepare a bath for you if you want to.   
Just tell me and I’ll make it work.’’

,,A glass of water would be niece’’

Her voice was still shaking.

,,I’ll bring it to you.’’

,,Thank you.’’

Luisa got out of their bed and walked to the door. Right as she wanted to close the door behind her, she heard a heartbreaking scream from Rose. 

,,Nooo, please don’t leave me!’’

Luisa ran back to the bed and pulled Rose in her arms.

,,Hey! It’s okay. I’m here, and if you don’t want me to leave, I wont leave. I promise.   
Do you want to come to the kitchen with me, so you don’t have to be alone?’’

,,Yes please.’’

She helped Rose to get out of the bed and placed her hand around her hip, so she could assist the still shaky Rose while walking.   
For the first time while living here, Luisa cursed at herself for moving in such a big house, because it took them very long to get into the kitchen. 

When they finally arrived in the kitchen, Luisa managed to get a chair near the counter, so Rose could watch her while she was preparing breakfast.

,,What are you feeling like today? Pancakes, scones, bagels, scrambled eggs with bacon?   
You could also pick all four of them, I don’t mind, as long as you feel better.’’

For the first time this morning, Rose actually laughed a bit. It was only a little smile, but it made Luisa’s heart beam full of joy.

,,I think I’ll take the pancakes today.’’

Luisa smirked; she knew she made the right decision to make Rose feel better. That was the least she could do for her.

She started working on the pancakes and felt Rose gazing all over her. 

,,What is it Babe?’’

,,You have flour all over you clothes and in your face. I think I’ll have to do something about that.’’

Rose smirked. She stood up and walked over to Luisa who was very concentrated on making a perfectly round pancake.   
She grabbed her by her waist and hugged her from behind. Luisa felt soft kisses on her neck.   
Rose could feel Luisa’s pulse on her neck and nibbled a bit on her pulse spot.   
It made her feel a bit more alive and aware, that she was here with the love of her live.  
The kisses got higher and ended up on her jawline.

,,I really need you to turn around now Babe.’’ 

Rose’s voice had a deep tone.

Luisa turned around and looked into the Rose’s icy blue eyes. 

,,You’re so beautiful even with flour all over your face. I think I might need to kiss it away.’’

,,Oh, I don’t really mind about that’’ Rose leant closer to Luisa and started to kiss her.

First only her cheek, then her forehead and finally her lips. The kiss was a bit shy at first, but then got more and more passionate. 

Until Luisa smelled something weird. 

,,Rose?’’

Luisa had a concerned look on her face.

,,Is something wrong Babe?’’

Rose cupped Luisa’s face and hoped her concerned look would disappear from her pretty face.

,,I think I might burnt the pancake.’’

They started to giggle.

,,I love you and I’m very sorry that the pancakes burnt, because I was the one that started to distract you.   
But it was worth it. I’d rather have you than the pancakes, even though pancakes are really good.’’   
Rose said, the smile still in her voice.

,,You’re lucky, I still have unburnt pancakes. What do you think about breakfast in bed?’’

Rose’s face lit up with joy. Luisa could almost see something child-like in her expression.   
She really brought a side in Rose up, that no one else could. Once their daily life as a couple had its rhythm, Rose was a different person.   
Of course, she was still a criminal mastermind, but that’s also a side that Luisa didn’t really mind on Rose.   
It was a part of her, and she loved it.

Once they were settled in bed, Luisa still had a question.

,,So, you told me that in your dream, you told me about all the cute little things you would want to do with me.   
I’d really love to know what these things are’’ Luisa scooped herself tighter to Rose and Placed her head on her shoulder.   
She started to play with Rose’s hair while she was listening.’’

,,I don’t remember everything correctly, but I’m sure I said that I want everyone to know that I’m madly in love with you.’’   
She cupped Luisa’s face and smiled at her.   
Luisa smiled back; her head dizzy of love. 

,,I think I also said that I want to go on cute dinner dates with you and got to the cinema and eat popcorn.’’

,,That’s so cute Rose. Can we please do this sometime?’’ She curled into Rose’s arms again.

,,Of course we can. I also said that I want to wake up next to you every morning and see the sun hugging your silhouette.   
This really has to be one of my favorite part of the day since I always wake up before you do.   
Are you even aware that I sometimes just stare at you for like an hour in the morning?’’

,,That’s kinda creepy Rose. Your sociopath side is showing again.’’ Luisa sounded very serious.

Rose gasped and looked surprised. Maybe even a bit hurt.

,,Oh God Baby, I’m just joking. A) I think it’s very cute of you that you just stare at me for this long. I knew you were a little softie, and B) I love every side about, so you don’t even have to worry about that. It’s who you are, and I fell in love with who you are.’’ Luisa kissed Rose on the cheek.

,,And I also might have fallen for you because you’re incredibly good looking and sexy.’’ Luisa added that with a smirk.

,,I take that as a declaration of love, so yeah, I love you too Ms. Alver.’’

They started to kiss again. More and more desperate.

But Rose remembered that there was one last thing from her dream she hadn’t told Luisa.  
She was not sure if she should tell her, but she decided to just go for it now.

,,I’m sorry Babe.’’ She pulled away from the kiss and they both had to catch their breath.

,,Is something wrong?’’ Luisa looked concerned.

,,No, there isn’t. Just one last thing from my dream that I haven’t told you about.’’

,,Okay, tell me about it.’’ Luisa sat up in the bed and started to make her listening face, that Rose thought was so adorable.   
Head tilted a bit to the side, eyes wide open and eyebrows constantly moving, to express how she felt about the things that she was being told.

,,The last thing I told you in the dream before you left, was that I thought about having Kids with you.’’ Rose fell silent.

Luisa looked at Rose with her eyes wide open.

,,Are you…Are you serious?’’ Luisa couldn’t believe her ears. Rose and kids.  
Of course she thought about this too and her heart beamed full of joy when she imagined a picture of Rose and a little toddler with freckles and red hair like Rose.   
But it was Rose after all. 

,,I’m totally serious Luisa. I would never joke about such things. I remember it very well.   
I said that you should just imagine having a little baby and holding something that is entirely ours.’’   
She would’ve never thought that she would have this sort of conversation with Luisa a few years ago.   
It could’ve happened earlier if she wouldn’t have married Emilio. 

,,What are you thinking about? You completely zoned out. You seemed very lost in your thoughts.’’ Luisa hugged Rose and gave her a kiss.

,,Oh, just… you know, this whole conversation could’ve happened earlier, if I wouldn’t have married your father.’’ Rose shivered a bit at the thought of Emilio and her. They both knew that their feelings for each other weren’t true and deep. But still they stayed married for quite a long time. It probably wasn’t so long, but it felt like an eternity to Rose and especially to Luisa.

,,Yeah, I know, but we’re here now and it doesn’t matter anymore. It made our relationship even stronger.’’

,,You mean the cheating on my husband with my stepdaughter made our relationship stronger?’’   
Rose laughed and placed a kiss on Luisa’s cheek.

,,Yeah, it did. There had to be a deeper meaning behind that all.   
Because when I look back, it’s even more fucked up than it felt like, while we were in the situation.’’

Rose laughed and pampered Luisa’s face with kisses.   
She knows that she shouldn’t call her crazy, but she just can’t help herself.

,,You’re crazy, you know that?’’ Rose said it softly, she meant it, but in the best possible way.

,,Oh I see, you’re trying to have sex with me, because the last time you said that, we ended up having sex in my office.’’

Rose brushed a strand of hair behind Luisa’s ear and smiled at her.

,,Maybe I am. But when I said it the last time, it also started our affair, or whatever you prefer to call, it again.’’

,,That’s true, so I’m glad it happened.’’ She smiled at Rose and kissed her. In that moment, nothing mattered anymore.   
Just the two of them loving each other and also being finally able to express this love in a real relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> It's a rough version and I might edit it later.
> 
> I also thought about adding more chapters, but more in a one-shot style.
> 
> We'll see :)


End file.
